Toujours Pur
by Catie147
Summary: C'est l'heure du thé. Face à l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, Sirius hésite. Les noms brûlés de ses ancêtres sous les yeux et les paroles de ses cousines soufflées au creux de l'oreille, il doit choisir. S'enfuir ? Ou rester ?
1. 1 - Juillet 1976

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce "petit" texte a été écrit dans le cadre du projet du fan-club de Sirius sur HPF, la Black Company, et qui s'intitule " **Et Si(rius)... ?** ". Le but est de célébrer notre cher Sirius à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa mort, le 18 juin prochain ! L'histoire doit répondre à un "Et si" et s'inspirer d'une image d'un aesthetic.

Je suis partie de mon côté sur " **Et si Sirius ne s'était jamais enfui de chez lui ?** ", et l'image que j'ai choisie représente l' **arbre généalogique des Black**. Vous allez voir en lisant que je ne réponds pas exactement au "Et si", en tout cas pas dans ce chapitre, plutôt dans le second. ^^ Et on ne peut pas dire que je suis tendre avec Sirius, je m'excuse d'avance. XD

Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de mal à écrire ce texte. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant galéré pour être honnête. Et même aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à en être satisfaite. Mais je tiens à remercier, du fond du coeur, **Julia** et **Sun** pour leurs relectures et leurs avis, qui m'ont permis d'améliorer ce texte du mieux possible et de ne pas l'envoyer dans la corbeille dès que j'en ai eu envie. Merci à vous les filles, mile fois. :hug:

Pour ceux qui ont lu ce petit monologue jusqu'au bout, je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

A l'instant où Sirius entre dans la salle à manger pour le traditionnel dîner familial, tout le monde est déjà attablé.

Cygnus et Orion président, chacun d'un côté de la table, dignes et graves.

Druella et Walburga sont assises à la droite de leurs maris, s'échangeant des sourires polis et guindés emprunts d'hypocrisie.

Côte à côté se tiennent les trois sœurs Black, vêtues de leurs plus belles toilettes et plus élégantes l'une que l'autre. Andromeda et son air absent, Bellatrix et son dédain, Narcissa et sa pudeur délicate de femme bien élevée.

Assis aux côtés de sa mère, Regulus fusille son aîné du regard lorsqu'il fait son entrée. Sirius l'ignore avec tout le mépris dont il est capable et prend place entre Rodolphus et Lucius. Les époux de ses cousines semblent jouer au jeu de celui qui paraîtra le plus froid et le plus arrogant, à tel point que cela lui donne presque envie de ricaner.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, redresse la tête, se tient bien droit et se conduit comme celui qu'il n'est pas. Si ses amis le voyaient, ils se moqueraient de lui pour les vingt ans à venir.

A la pensée de James et des autres, Sirius se fige un instant, si brièvement que son immobilité passe inaperçue. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que l'année scolaire est terminée, deux longues semaines qu'il est revenu ici, dans ce manoir silencieux et froid. Et tout autant de temps qu'il pèse le pour et le contre.

Toute sa vie, il ne s'est jamais réellement senti à sa place ici. Parmi cette famille dont il ne partage pas les points de vue. Après avoir grandi sous le regard sévère de sa mère, Poudlard a été une délivrance. Enfin, il a pu oublier le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis son plus jeune âge, cette responsabilité éreintante de devenir le parfait héritier des Black. Mais sa liberté a eu un prix. Plus il a grandi, plus ses différences accentuaient le fossé entre lui et les autres, éveillant l'incompréhension chez ses parents et la rancune chez Regulus. Son amitié avec James, Peter et Remus lui a ouvert un tout nouveau monde de possibilités. Si incompatible à celui de sa famille. Depuis, il se sent déchiré entre deux versions de lui-même diamétralement opposées. Et il en est las. Fatigué.

Ce sentiment ne date pas d'hier. Mais il est encore plus fort ces derniers temps. Avec la guerre qui fait rage, les morts et les disparitions qui pleuvent, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, il sait qu'il va devoir faire un choix. Sa famille et ses idées noires, leur idéologie butée et raciste qui le répugne, ou ses amis et la liberté de ses convictions. Des valeurs pour lesquelles il devrait se battre. Seulement, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut.

Parce qu'au milieu de tout ça, il y a Regulus. Son frère, son cadet, sur qui il s'est juré de veiller depuis tout petit. Cette tête de mule qu'il aime et déteste à la fois, qu'il a promis de protéger au berceau. Et plus le temps passe, et plus Regulus lui échappe. Il devient ami avec les mauvaises personnes, se transforme en ce petit Sang-Pur parfait qui correspond si bien aux attentes de leur mère. Et ça lui fait peur, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Il se rassure en se disant que tant qu'il est là, il peut toujours l'influencer et le pousser à faire les bons choix.

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole.

Deux semaines plus tôt, alors que le Poudlard Express venait tout juste d'entrer en gare, James lui a proposé encore une fois de venir vivre chez lui. D'abandonner les valeurs sordides de sa famille et de rejoindre ceux qui l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts. Cette proposition, bien que terriblement tentante, Sirius l'a toujours repoussée. Un peu par fierté, par peur de l'inconnu aussi. Mais surtout par crainte de laisser derrière lui son petit frère, exposé aux griffes tentatrices du mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à James, Regulus est passé devant leur compartiment et Sirius n'a pas eu besoin de lui parler pour comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu. Ses yeux flamboyants de colère étaient suffisamment expressifs. Il ne doute pas qu'il a dû se sentir trahi.

Et depuis, tout n'est que colère et ressentiment. Un mur s'est dressé entre eux depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de Poudlard. Un silence buté que leur mère n'a pas manqué de remarquer. Elle en a semblé satisfaite, elle qui aimait répéter sans arrêt que Sirius avait une mauvaise influence sur son cadet.

Plusieurs fois, Sirius a tenté des approches, que son frère a toujours froidement repoussées par des phrases convenues. Il déteste de tout son être ce silence lourd, cette froideur glaçante entre eux. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il se lance dans une harangue colérique pleine de haine dont leur mère a le secret. Mais il n'obtient en retour que cette indifférence frustrante.

Autour de lui, le dîner se poursuit avec une prévisibilité qui l'ennuie. Inconscients de ses débats intérieurs, ils continuent de parler, de manger, de se comporter en une famille parfaite qu'ils ne sont pas. Parce que sous les apparences, les manières et les convenances, tout n'est que tension et insultes voilées.

Tandis que Druella couve sa belle-sœur d'un regard plein de jalousie, Cygnus s'amuse à exacerber ce sentiment par des critiques bien placées, ne cessant de louanger les beaux et grands garçons qu'elle a enfanté. De son côté, Orion boit sans un mot, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, proportionnellement à la vitesse à laquelle se vide la bouteille de vin. Et Walburga, quant à elle, exulte sans se cacher des compliments qui lui sont faits, ses yeux luisant de satisfaction et de fierté.

Bellatrix, de son côté, reste comme à son habitude maussade et taciturne, le visage sombre. Rodolphus, sans se départir de son air amusé, ne cesse d'appuyer les remarques de son beau-père en la lorgnant d'un œil moqueur. En cinq ans de mariage, les deux époux n'ont pas l'ombre d'un héritier. Les rappels constants à sa stérilité marquent le visage de Bellatrix de plis honteux, amers, colériques, alors que cela semble divertir beaucoup son mari, qui prend un plaisir certain à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si Sirius ne la détestait pas autant, il aurait pu la plaindre.

En face de lui est assise Andromeda. Les yeux dans le vague, absente à ce qui l'entoure, il est difficile de capter son attention. Ses pensées paraissent s'être envolées loin, très loin, du manoir du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle mange du bout des lèvres, silencieuse et sage, loin de la fougue de sa jeunesse. Même les piques de sa mère sur l'impossibilité de lui trouver un bon parti ne la font pas réagir. Le fait que Rabastan Lestrange soit tout à fait prêt à l'épouser ne semble lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Quant à Narcissa, elle se comporte comme une parfaite dame du monde, fidèle à son éducation. Une véritable petite marionnette, façonnée à l'image d'une société qui se veut supérieure. Elle mange avec délicatesse, s'essuie la bouche en se tapotant légèrement les lèvres de sa serviette, parle à Lucius avec la tendresse et la déférence qu'attend la bonne société d'une femme auprès de son mari.

Une comédie, une scène de théâtre, au milieu de laquelle Sirius reste muré dans un silence aigri. Il n'a que le courage de sourire poliment, sans se mêler aux conversations abstraites. Il déteste tout ce protocole formel, cette mascarade, cette hypocrisie. S'il n'écoutait que son cœur, il serait déjà en train de préparer son sac pour partir chez James. Mais les ondes haineuses qu'il sent émaner de Regulus le maintiennent collé à son siège. Paradoxalement, il se dit qu'il est incapable de le laisser derrière lui, qu'il peut toujours, avec de la volonté, le tirer de cette pente dangereuse dans laquelle son cadet s'est engagé.

Sirius est arraché de ses pensées par le raclement des chaises sur le parquet ciré. Le repas est fini, c'est l'heure du thé. Il les suit docilement jusqu'au salon, bon dernier, raide, fatigué. Il n'en peut plus de réfléchir à tout ça. Partir ou rester ? Son frère ou ses amis ? Un choix qui le déchire depuis trop d'années à présent. Il est las. Il veut que ça cesse.

Ils s'installent autour de la table basse, Walburga dans son fauteuil, Orion près de la cheminée éteinte, Cygnus et Druella dans la causeuse, les autres sur les canapés de velours vert. Sirius préfère rester debout. Une fois qu'il a sa tasse de thé en main, il recule discrètement et s'isole dans un coin de la pièce.

Il en a assez de ces conversations mondaines. Il meurt d'envie de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, la seule pièce un tant soit peu chaleureuse de cette maison. Il a tout fait pour la rendre la plus conviviale possible. Il a masqué la tapisserie gris argenté de posters Moldus représentant des motos, un objet qui l'a toujours fasciné il a accroché des banderoles Gryffondor aux murs, les chaudes couleurs rouge et or contrebalançant la tristesse des lourds rideaux de velours vert. Il sait que ses parents détestent tout cela, mais c'est la seule manière de prouver qu'il existe, en-dehors de sa famille et de la cage dorée dans laquelle on l'a élevé.

Mais ce n'est que ça. Une simple provocation. Jamais il n'a sérieusement pensé qu'il devrait partir. Ou alors juste pour rire. Une simple chimère, un rêve qui ne se réaliserait pas. Couper les ponts, renier son nom, son sang, ses parents, son frère lui paraît impensable. En serait-il vraiment capable ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il en a réellement envie ?

Il se sent déchiré entre deux mondes et ça commence à lui être intenable. D'un côté, sa famille, pure, aristocratique, coincée, avec des idées bien arrêtées sur ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Il n'adhère pas à cette façon de penser, mais il y a toujours Regulus. Et de l'autre, James, Remus, Peter, les Potter. Des Gryffondor chaleureux, bienveillants, ouverts d'esprit, qui correspondent à l'idée qu'il se fait d'une réelle famille aimante. Mais peut-il véritablement envoyer balader son éducation, sa vie, d'un revers de main ?

Quel que soit son choix, il doit le prendre. Et vite. Car l'incertitude commence à lui peser plus lourdement sur les épaules que la sévérité de sa mère ne l'a jamais faite. Il se persuade qu'une fois sa décision prise, il sera bien plus serein.

Ses divagations pensives l'ont menées jusqu'à l'impressionnante tapisserie accrochée au fond du salon. L'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Un décor qui lui est devenu familier avec les années.

Songeur, Sirius contemple les trous noirs aux bords brûlés qui émaillent la tenture de-ci de-là. Isla, Phineus, Cedrella, Marius. Les parias des Black, rejetés par leur propre famille à cause de leurs choix de vie, parce qu'ils faisaient honte à ce nom noble et pur. La gorge serrée, Sirius se dit que si jamais il choisit de s'enfuir chez les Potter, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Sa mère l'effacera de l'arbre et il rejoindra la liste de ceux dont le simple prénom ne pourra plus être toléré. Il sera renié, oublié, dénigré par sa propre famille. Est-ce qu'il est réellement prêt pour ça ?

— Elles ont eu raison, chuchote une voix sur sa gauche.

Sirius sursaute et jette un œil coupable à ses côtés, comme pris sur le fait. Calme et digne, Andromeda se tient près de lui, sa tasse de thé à la main. La lueur des chandelles donne une teinte laiteuse à sa peau pâle et pare sa robe lavande de reflets plus sombres. C'est presque la première fois qu'il entend sa voix ce soir.

— De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

— Celles qui sont parties. Isla. Cedrella.

— Tu ne devrais pas prononcer leurs noms, dit Sirius, tendu, bien que leurs parents ne leur prêtent aucune attention.

— Pourquoi cela ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Le regard d'Andromeda se fait étrangement lointain, songeur, nostalgique. Elle reste silencieuse de longs instants, sans que Sirius n'ose interrompre sa rêverie. Lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement presque inaudible.

— Elles se sont enfuies et elles ont épousé les hommes qu'elles aimaient. Un Moldu et un Weasley, certes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça au fond, hein ? Ce sont des hommes comme les autres. Même s'ils ne sont pas jugés être « comme il faut ».

Sirius considère son profil mélancolique avec inquiétude. Il voit ses doigts fins se crisper sur l'anse de sa tasse, ses lèvres laquées de rouge se pincer. Mais surtout, c'est la douleur dans ses yeux qui le frappe. Il ne lui a jamais vu un tel regard.

— Tu sais, Sirius, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure, chaque seconde, je regrette mon choix, murmure Andromeda. Je regrette de m'être laissée persuader par Narcissa, d'avoir fermé cette porte, d'être restée. Si tu savais comme je déplore de ne pas avoir suivi Ted, de ne pas avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi. J'aurais pu être heureuse aujourd'hui. Si j'avais suivi mon cœur.

— Ted ? répète Sirius.

Ce nom ne lui dit rien, mais à voir le sourire infiniment triste qui se dessine sur les lèvres d'Andromeda, il se doute que c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté pour elle. Elle pousse un soupir, ferme les yeux, se pince l'arête du nez, et lorsque ses paupières se soulèvent, elle semble plus sereine. En apparence du moins. Sirius voit toujours les lacs de désespoir au fond de ses prunelles.

— Oublie ça, murmure-t-elle. J'ai fait un choix. Un choix que je dois assumer, même si je dois le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elle recule, prête à retourner dans ce monde qu'elle déteste, à replonger dans cet univers hypocrite où elle se sent prisonnière. Elle hésite un instant. Son regard s'attarde sur la tapisserie, puis revient sur Sirius, qu'elle contemple avec un doux désespoir.

— Toi et moi, on est pareil. Pris au piège dans une famille qu'on aime et qu'on déteste à la fois. Entre nos sentiments et nos valeurs. Coincés par amour. Moi pour mes sœurs, toi pour ton frère. Mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Si jamais tu en as l'occasion, pars. Fuis. Et ne te retourne pas.

— Et si jamais je le regrette ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Sirius dans un souffle.

— Quel que soit ton choix, tu vivras avec des regrets, chuchote tristement Andromeda.

Elle lui adresse un dernier regard désolé, compatissant, le regard de quelqu'un qui sait tout à fait ce qu'il ressent. Et elle rejoint leur famille assise en cercle, qui ne s'est même pas aperçue de sa courte absence. Elle prend place sur un fauteuil isolé, porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et boit avec toute la délicatesse d'une dame du monde. Et pourtant, même à cette distance, Sirius sent sa détresse. Elle fait écho à la sienne.

Lorsqu'il reporte son regard sur la tapisserie, la boule dans sa gorge a grossi. Andromeda a entretenu les germes du doute qui empoisonnaient déjà son esprit. Il ne veut pas devenir comme elle. Un fantôme de lui-même, dans le seul but de plaire à sa famille, ses parents, son frère. A cet instant, il est persuadé que rester dans le seul but de protéger Regulus est inutile. A quoi bon bafouer son honneur, ses valeurs, tout ce en quoi il croit, si son frère ne veut même pas être sauvé.

Il est perdu, en équilibre sur un fil, à cheval entre deux mondes. Hésitant à basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Aurait-il le même cran que ses ancêtres avant lui ? Pourrait-il, comme Isla et Cedrella, envoyer son héritage aux orties et rejoindre ses amis, les seules véritables personnes auprès de qui il se sent lui-même ? La réponse est presque évidente, et pourtant, elle lui fait peur.

— Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, le taquine une voix douce derrière lui.

Narcissa le rejoint dans un bruissement d'étoffes, ses cheveux blonds illuminés d'or par les flammes vacillantes du lustre. Comme à son habitude, elle est magnifique.

— Je réfléchis, avoue Sirius.

— A quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas s'il peut se confier à Narcissa. Elle dont il a toujours été si proche dans son enfance, toujours touché par sa douceur et sa beauté de poupée, lui paraît bien loin de lui à présent. Depuis son mariage avec Lucius, elle n'est plus la même. Il a sans cesse la sensation de parler à une personne différente de celle avec qui il a grandi.

Le regard de Narcissa se porte sur la tapisserie, et comme le sien, effleure les cercles noircis, brûlés par la baguette de Walburga.

— Andy te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— De quoi ?

— Qu'elle a été à deux doigts, un jour, de se retrouver comme ça, elle aussi. J'y repense parfois, la nuit. J'en ai des frissons insupportables.

Narcissa se tait et Sirius lui jette un regard en biais. Les sourcils de sa cousine sont froncés, marquant son front parfait de plis soucieux.

— C'est toi qui l'en a dissuadé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que oui, répond-elle après s'être pincé les lèvres d'un air réprobateur. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter sa vie aux oubliettes pour un Né-Moldu qui lui avait fait les yeux à doux à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser nous abandonner.

Surpris par la douleur évidente qui transparaissait dans cette dernière phrase, Sirius la dévisage en silence. Plus que l'humiliation que la fugue d'Andromeda aurait jeté sur leur famille, elle semble bien plus touchée par la perspective que sa sœur aînée ait songé à la laisser en arrière. Mais sa souffrance disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Narcissa relève le menton et carre ses épaules recouvertes de soie bleue.

— L'essentiel, c'est qu'Andy soit toujours parmi nous, conclut-elle d'un ton définitif.

Sirius ne fait qu'acquiescer. Il n'y a aucune réponse convenable à ce genre de confidences. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui hurler la vérité au visage, lui dire « Mais regarde, regarde-la, est-ce qu'elle a réellement l'air heureuse ? Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas mieux avec Ted ? ».

Seulement, il ne peut pas. Fichues convenances. Foutue éducation.

A la place, il songe à Regulus. Et il se demande si leur relation est vouée à devenir un tel échec. Si, comme Narcissa et Andromeda, son envie d'ailleurs entachera tous les échanges qu'ils pourraient avoir. Si tout n'est pas déjà perdu, contaminé par leurs différences.

Son regard, assombri, s'attarde sur le nom de Phineus, vers le haut de la tapisserie. Encore un rebus de la famille. Un statut qu'il sera sûr d'occuper s'il s'enfuit. Le frère de son arrière-grand-père est un des sujets les plus tabous qui soit. Jamais il n'a su avec précision ce qui lui a valu d'être rayé ainsi de l'arbre. L'histoire semble toujours aussi délicate, même après un siècle. Il se souvient encore de la correction qu'il a reçue, lorsqu'il a osé poser la question à Orion, de sa voix innocente d'enfant de six ans.

— Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'entend-il demander.

Les mots se sont échappés avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Mais il ne cherche pas à revenir dessus. Il se dit, bêtement, que cela le distraira de ses pensées sombres, de ce choix impossible à faire. Les sourcils de Narcissa se froncent de nouveau. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté, étudie d'un rapide coup d'œil ses parents, ses sœurs, son mari, qui ne lui prêtent pas la moindre attention.

— On raconte qu'il est devenu fou, glisse-t-elle avec prudence.

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Andy a posé la question au portrait de Cygnus dans le bureau de notre père. Cygnus premier du nom, ajoute-t-elle devant l'air perplexe de Sirius. Il aime beaucoup déblatérer sur la honte qu'était son grand frère.

— Et quand tu dis fou, c'est le terme politiquement correct pour fugueur ?

Son ton poli ne parvient pas à masquer l'ironie de sa question. La pointe de raillerie ne plaît pas à sa cousine, qui pince les lèvres et relève le menton avec irritation.

— Non, finit-elle par dire, agacée. Il s'est acoquiné avec une bourgeoise de basse extraction sociale. « _Une drôlesse aux airs de diablotin_ », pour reprendre les termes de notre arrière-grand-père. Il l'a entretenue pendant des années avant que leur père ne découvre le pot aux roses. Elle avait dilapidé une bonne partie de la fortune. Ça a rendu leurs pauvres parents malades.

— Donc, si je résume bien, dit Sirius d'une voix atone, il nous est interdit de faire ce que l'on veut, d'être avec la personne que l'on souhaite, sans être déshérité ? Et notre bonheur personnel dans tout ça, tout le monde s'en fiche ?

Narcissa jette un regard affolé vers la table basse, mais fort heureusement, personne ne l'a entendu.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, siffle-t-elle.

Sirius hausse les épaules. Il ressent un brusque élan de compassion pour cet homme qu'il n'a jamais connu. Forcé de se cacher, de vivre dans le secret, jusqu'à ne plus connaître que la honte. Et même aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'on retient de lui, le seul élément que consentent à divulguer les autres membres de la famille, c'est qu'il est fou. Est-ce ainsi qu'on parlera de lui dans le futur, si jamais il choisit de rejoindre ses amis ?

Narcissa semble percevoir ses doutes, car elle pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle a un discret soupir et s'adresse à lui d'une douce voix maternelle, pleine de cajoleries.

— Ecoute Sirius, ne te monte pas la tête ainsi. Tu n'en vois que les côtés négatifs, mais je peux t'assurer que tu trouveras le bonheur.

— Comme toi et Lucius ? demande-t-il d'un ton où perce l'ironie.

— Oui, exactement, approuve Narcissa sans se démonter. Ne joue pas au rebelle plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait Sirius. Ou tu pousseras tes parents à bout. Contente-toi d'épouser la gentille fille que ton père te donnera en mariage. Rends-la heureuse et tu seras heureux à ton tour. Ne fais pas la même erreur que Phineus ou les autres avant toi. Tu es intelligent. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Comme Andromeda.

Sirius serre les mâchoires, refusant de répondre. Encore une fois, c'est le désordre dans sa tête. Les paroles douces et sensées de Narcissa tuent les graines de discorde entretenues par son aînée avant elle.

— Pense à tout ce que tu abandonnerais derrière toi. Tu serais sans le sou. Abandonné par les tiens. Ce n'est pas une vie.

— Parce que ça c'en est une ?

— Plus enviable en tout cas, affirme Narcissa avec fermeté. Est-ce que je peux de te faire confiance ?

Sirius hoche vaguement la tête, le cœur perdu et la tête en pagaille. Sa cousine lui adresse un sourire adorable, ce genre de sourire pour lequel il aurait fait n'importe quoi quand il était plus jeune. Puis elle effleure sa joue de ses lèvres, avec la délicatesse et la légèreté d'une plume, et s'éloigne de lui comme elle est venue, dans un bruissement d'étoffes, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une légère odeur florale. Il est étourdit par le vide laissé par son absence.

Il pose sa tasse de thé maintenant froid sur la commode en bois laqué près de lui, la main tremblante. Les questions qui se bousculent dans son crâne lui donnent presque mal à la tête. Que faire ? La voix d'Andromeda lui souffle à une oreille de s'enfuir, tandis que celle de Narcissa lui murmure dans l'autre de rester.

Il sait être le seul maître de sa décision, mais c'est si difficile. Choisir entre son frère et ses amis, sa raison et son cœur. Protéger un Regulus qui le déteste et qui repousserait sans aucun doute sa main tendue tenter de rendre fière une mère qui le méprise et qu'il méprise tout autant en retour soutenir Andromeda dans sa peine et sa solitude. Ou respecter ses valeurs, sa propre idée du bonheur, se battre pour ce qu'il croit être bien ?

Il en a assez de se torturer l'esprit avec ce problème de conscience depuis des années. Il est arrivé à un point critique. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il doit faire un choix définitif ce soir, ou il deviendra réellement fou. Il ne peut pas jouer double jeu, ça l'irrite, ça le lasse, ça le fatigue. Il est temps de se décider.

— Je peux savoir ce qui semble te torturer ainsi, cher cousin ?

La voix ironique de Bellatrix le tire une nouvelle fois de ses tourments intérieurs. La bouche déformée par un pli moqueur, la jeune femme l'observe d'un œil allumé d'une lueur railleuse.

— Ta simple présence suffit à me tourmenter, chère cousine, réplique Sirius sur le même ton.

Même en étant tout petit, il ne s'est jamais entendu avec Bellatrix. Il l'a toujours trouvée hautaine et méprisante, et elle l'a toujours traité comme un chien galeux trouvé au fond d'une ruelle. Elle lui préfère Regulus depuis qu'ils sont en âge de marcher. Son cadet est bien plus malléable. Il l'écoute déverser son fiel sans broncher, pendu à ses lèvres et les yeux émerveillés.

— Tu devais être bien ennuyée pour fuir leur compagnie et rechercher la mienne, fait-il remarquer d'un ton sarcastique.

Bellatrix ne répond pas. Son regard malveillant parcourt la tapisserie devant eux, tandis qu'une main inconsciente effleure son ventre plat.

— Tu cherches à suivre les traces de tes dignes ancêtres ? raille-t-elle à mi-voix. Prends donc exemple sur Phineus, ta mère sera positivement ravie.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Quoiqu'en y pensant, je suis sûre qu'elle te préférerait voir suivre les traces de cet imbécile amoureux que celles de son oncle.

— Marius ? s'étonne Sirius, oubliant de paraître froid.

— Ce Cracmol a jeté la honte et l'opprobre sur la famille. Tu peux te targuer au moins d'avoir des pouvoirs et d'être un sorcier digne de ce nom, c'est sûrement ce qui empêche tes parents de jeter ton optimisme écœurant de Gryffondor à la porte.

Sirius reste silencieux, ébranlé par cette révélation. Jamais ses parents ne lui ont parlé de Marius. Walburga lui a un jour dit sèchement qu'il était mort de la dragoncelle, lorsqu'il a posé la question d'une voix flûtée du haut de ses cinq ans.

— Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mon cher, persifle Bellatrix. Tout le monde ici sait que tu rêves de t'enfuir. Ta mère attend uniquement le moment où elle devra brûler ton nom de cette tapisserie.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut bien t'importer, rétorque Sirius d'un ton froid.

— Tu es vraiment prêt à rejoindre les parias de la famille, cousin ? A ce que ton nom soit bafoué, oublié, enterré ? N'oublie pas au moment de prendre ta décision que dans une ou deux générations, ce ne sera pas de Marius dont nos descendants parleront ainsi, mais de toi.

— Si descendants il y a.

Sirius jette un coup d'œil éloquent vers le ventre plat de sa cousine. Bellatrix pince les lèvres, furieuse, et un véritable incendie s'allume dans son regard. Sa main se crispe sur la dentelle noire de sa robe et elle doit détourner la tête pour se reprendre.

Les flammes des candélabres font luire les diamants qui pendent à ses oreilles. Les boucles folles de ses cheveux, rassemblés sur son crâne en une coiffure élégante, dégagent la courbe altière de son cou. Elle est tout aussi belle que ses sœurs, quoi qu'avec un charme bien plus vénéneux. Toxique même. Une beauté que ne parviennent pas à entamer l'amertume, la colère et la perfidie. Pas encore du moins.

— En-dehors de cette regrettable réputation qui te collera à la peau, poursuit Bellatrix comme si de rien n'était, bien que la tension dans ses épaules n'ait pas disparu, n'oublie pas tout ce que tu abandonneras derrière toi. Adieu ta fortune et le confort du manoir.

— Tu me penses vraiment aussi matérialiste ? Que je me soucie de l'argenterie, de la porcelaine et de la soie ?

— Et Regulus, tu te soucies de lui ? Tu sais, ton petit frère, celui que tu as juré de protéger, qui se rapproche inexorablement du cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout, il n'aurait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour basculer du mauvais côté de la ligne.

Sirius se fige, le cœur glacé. Il dévisage son profil méprisant, le pli méchant de ses lèvres, la lueur cruelle dans son regard.

— Tu n'oserais pas, souffle-t-il.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Notre Lord aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Regulus à ses côtés. Et il est si bon élève.

— Il n'a que quinze ans.

— Et est donc tout à fait docile à tout ce qu'on pourrait lui enseigner.

Bellatrix se tourne franchement vers lui et penche la tête de côté, l'étudiant d'un air froid.

— Si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de tout laisser derrière moi.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? chuchote-t-il. Tu me hais.

— Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais Andy et Cissy sont très attachées à toi. Bien que je ne comprenne pas leurs raisons.

— Tu menaces mon frère pour protéger tes sœurs ?

Un sourire sans joie étire les lèvres de Bellatrix. Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la question.

— Réfléchis bien, se contente-t-elle de dire d'un ton laconique.

Sur un dernier regard à la tapisserie, elle s'éloigne et rejoint les autres, qui continuent de parler, figés dans la même configuration depuis des heures.

Glacé, Sirius reste exactement là où il se trouve. Il se sent plus éloigné d'eux encore que d'habitude. Ce n'est plus un fossé qui les sépare, mais un véritable lac. Ils sont sur une rive et lui sur l'autre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les poings serrés, la respiration précipitée, Sirius fixe son frère, assis près de sa mère. Regulus sourit poliment devant les compliments dont l'accable Walburga. Leurs regards se croisent, celui de son cadet se fait dur. Il tourne aussitôt la tête, dédaigneux, et se laisse accaparer par Bellatrix, qui lui lance une œillade provocatrice. Sirius blanchit de colère. De peur aussi. Il a peur pour ce frère qui le déteste, peur de ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour satisfaire leurs parents.

Et il réalise alors quelque chose qui aurait dû lui sauter au visage il y a longtemps déjà. Il s'était persuadé qu'il devait choisir, qu'il devait prendre une décision qui allait influencer toute sa vie.

Sauf qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il ne l'a jamais eu.

Car jamais il ne pourra partir en laissant son frère derrière lui. Et jamais son frère ne le suivra.

Il ne lui reste qu'une seule alternative. Il doit rester. Pour Regulus.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. 3 Un peu long, je sais, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. ^^ Etant donné la galère que ça a été à écrire, je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis ! :)

Le second et dernier chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain, il sera beaucoup plus court. Bonne semaine à tous !


	2. 2 - Décembre 1999

**Note d'auteur** : Un très très grand merci à **Rose-Eliade** , **Arwengeld** , **Maneeya** , **debralovelove** et **Lalite** pour leurs reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir autant de retours sur cette histoire alors vraiment MERCI A VOUS, du fond du coeur, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! *hug*

Et voici le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus court que le premier et qui est beaucoup plus axé sur le "Et si". On est donc totalement dans un UA, tout ou presque a été modifié. Je sais pas trop si c'est crédible mais en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

* * *

Assis dans l'ancien fauteuil de son père, près de la cheminée, Sirius tient un verre de whisky à peine entamé. Vingt ans qu'il s'assoit là chaque soir, avec le sentiment d'être un parfait imposteur. Il sait qu'Orion aurait voulu que ce soit Regulus à sa place. Que ce soit son cadet qui hérite de la fortune, du manoir, de la responsabilité écrasante de faire perdurer leur nom. Qu'il n'a aucune légitimité à se trouver ici.

Sauf que Regulus est mort depuis longtemps. Ça fait vingt ans aujourd'hui. Vingt ans qu'il a été emporté en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vingt ans qu'Orion les a quittés aussi, la perte de son second fils achevant de le terrasser plus sûrement que sa dragoncelle de stade trois. Cygnus est décédé la même année. Une véritable hécatombe pour la famille Black, dont ils ne se sont jamais réellement remis.

Sirius soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns méchés de gris. Il a eu quarante ans le mois dernier, et pourtant, il se sent bien plus vieux. Les pertes et les tragédies l'ont vieilli plus rapidement que ne l'a fait le temps.

Son regard vague se promène sur le salon, identique à autrefois. Rien n'a changé. Les meubles, les tapisseries, les précieux objets de famille n'ont pas bougé d'un iota. La seule pièce que Sirius s'est autorisé à ajouter au mobilier, c'est le portrait de sa mère, accroché dans le hall d'entrée, quelques mois après sa mort.

Des quatre adultes qui se regroupaient chaque semaine dans ce salon pendant des années, Druella a été la dernière à mourir. Eteinte à peine quatre ans plus tôt, elle est décédée dans la disgrâce la plus totale. On chuchote que c'est la honte qui l'a tuée à petit feu.

Sirius tend l'oreille, mais la maison est silencieuse. Les enfants sont à Poudlard et Felicia est déjà profondément endormie. Il n'a personne sur qui se reposer ce soir. Personne sur qui compter. Malgré lui, son regard se lève sur le portrait de son frère, accroché au mur aux côtés de ses ancêtres. Il dort, mais cela n'empêche pas Sirius de lever son verre vers lui, en un semblant de toast. Avant de le vider cul sec.

Il s'est douté qu'aujourd'hui serait plus dur que les autres jours. La date anniversaire de mort de Regulus est toujours un calvaire. Chaque année, il se demande ce qu'il fait toujours là. Enfermé dans ce manoir froid, à jouer au Sang-Pur qu'il n'est pas. Puis il se rappelle. Felicia, les enfants, sa famille. Il ne doit plus rester pour son cadet, mais pour eux.

Il se souvient encore parfaitement du vide qui s'est creusé en lui vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il a appris la mort de son frère. Il était alors marié depuis à peine un an à la jeune Felicia Selwyn, un excellent parti d'après son père. Fille de Sang-Pur, respectable sous tous les aspects, elle était bien plus recommandable que sa sœur jumelle Hannah, une naïve Poufsouffle ayant renié l'héritage familial. Promis l'un à l'autre, ils n'ont eu d'autre choix que d'obéir aux désirs de leurs parents. Ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre eux, mais au fur et à mesure des années, ils ont appris à se porter une tendre affection qui leur a permis de se soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles.

Mais au moment de la mort de Regulus, ils étaient encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ou presque. L'idée a effleuré Sirius plus d'une fois. De partir, de s'en aller, de tout plaquer derrière lui. Après tout, si son frère était mort, qu'est-ce qui le retenait de rejoindre ses amis ? D'aller habiter chez James et de laisser tout cela derrière lui ? Car c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il était resté. Protéger Regulus. Et tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien, alors pourquoi rester ?

Sauf que son père est mort aussi cette année-là. Que sa mère était folle de chagrin. Il était le dernier descendant de la lignée. Il avait une femme qui serait sûrement répudiée et rejetée de la haute société s'il l'abandonnait.

Alors il est resté, maudissant son sens de l'honneur. A quoi bon revenir sur une décision qu'il avait déjà prise ? Il était fatigué de se battre avec ses pensées. Son choix, il l'avait pris longtemps auparavant, et il s'y tiendrait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit, vingt ans plus tôt. Et maintenant, il ne le regrette qu'à moitié. Parce que s'il était parti, jamais il n'aurait été le père de ces deux enfants qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Sirius se lève et s'étire. Le whisky lui est monté à la tête et il doit attendre quelques secondes avant de marcher sans tanguer. Il traverse la pièce, jusqu'à cet arbre généalogique devant lequel il a pris sa décision vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Depuis tout ce temps, la tapisserie a bien changé.

Sous son nom et celui de Felicia a été tracée un nouvel entrelacs de lignes dorées, qui s'étire jusqu'à deux portraits, sous lesquels s'étalent les prénoms de leurs deux enfants.

Elles ont été dures, les premières années de mariage. Felicia a mis des années avant de tomber enceinte. Alya n'est née que sept ans après leur nuit de noce et Naos n'a suivi que quatre ans plus tard. Ça a été de longs mois de tension et de disputes. Sirius ne reprochait rien à sa femme, mais Felicia se mettait elle-même un énorme poids sur les épaules. A chaque rencontre, Druella prenait un malin plaisir à souligner l'âge de la jeune femme, semblant se délecter de ce qu'on lui avait elle-même reprochée.

Aujourd'hui, Alya a seize ans, Naos douze. Sirius se demande encore comment il a pu les élever de manière convenable, avec l'éducation qu'il a reçu lui-même. Sûrement grâce à la douceur et la patience de Felicia.

Au-dessus du nom de ses enfants s'alignent trois ronds noircis, brûlés, que Sirius effleure du bout des doigts. Un des derniers actes de sa mère avant de mourir, quelques quatorze ans plus tôt. Ça lui avait procuré un plaisir certain.

Parce qu'elles sont devenues folles, ses trois cousines. Et que la folie n'est pas tolérée au sein de la famille Black.

Sirius se souvient parfaitement des trois conversations qui se sont déroulées devant cette tapisserie, vingt-trois ans plus tôt. Comment le feu nourri par Andromeda avait été éteint par la douceur de Narcissa et le fiel de Bellatrix. C'est ici que tout s'est joué. Sans elles, qui sait quelle aurait été sa décision. Peut-être aurait-il laissé Regulus derrière lui. Peut-être aurait-il rejoint James, et tout serait différent aujourd'hui.

Sa gorge se serre et des larmes lui gonflent les paupières lorsque ses doigts passent au-dessus du cercle noirci représentant anciennement Andromeda. Il n'a pas pu l'aider. Il s'était promis de la soutenir dans cette épreuve, mais il a échoué. Lamentablement. Il se souvient encore des mots qu'elle lui a soufflé ce soir-là, de la peine dans ses yeux.

Il n'a pas vu les signes. Elle s'est éloignée de lui peu à peu, jusqu'à s'isoler complètement. Jusqu'à mourir. Un soir de juin de 1981, Andromeda s'est suicidée. C'est l'Elfe qui l'a découverte, dans son lit, sa main inerte ayant lâché la fiole de poison vide sur le sol. Elle est morte dans sa prison de solitude, désespérée, sans qu'il ait pu lui venir en aide. Il a ensuite appris de la bouche de Narcissa qu'il s'agissait du jour où elle a refusé de suivre Ted.

Dix ans après avoir renoncé à l'homme de sa vie, jour pour jour, Andromeda s'est donné la mort, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas trente ans. Bien sûr, l'affaire a été étouffée, cachée, enterrée. On ne se suicide pas chez les Black. Le suicide n'est que pour les gens faibles. Walburga a effacé son portrait de l'arbre et son nom n'a plus été que chuchoté au coin du feu, comme une malédiction, sous-entendant à mi-voix qu'elle était devenue folle.

Sirius ferme les yeux un instant. Andromeda a toujours été sa cousine préférée, la seule sur laquelle il pouvait réellement compter, malgré ses absences et sa mélancolie. Sa perte l'a dévasté. Elle aurait dû avoir quarante-six ans cette année. Quel gâchis. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé, si elle avait suivi son cœur. Si elle s'était enfuie avec Ted ce soir-là. Peut-être aurait-elle des enfants aujourd'hui. Elle serait sûrement en vie. Heureuse.

Cette simple pensée lui broie le cœur. Elle a gaspillé sa vie et il a été incapable de l'aider.

Tout à droite, les bords brûlés du cercle représentant autrefois le visage de Narcissa paraissent moins anciens. C'est la dernière que Walburga a effacé. Parce que Cissy était la plus présentable, la plus « comme il faut ». Et qu'elle a espéré jusqu'au bout que sa nièce se rétablisse.

Mais Narcissa est tombée dans la dépression après le suicide de sa sœur. Sirius lui a souvent rendu visite, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Par sens du devoir, sûrement.

D'après ses murmures frénétiques et ses fréquents cauchemars, il était évident qu'elle se pensait coupable de la mort de son aînée. Après tout, Andy n'est restée que parce qu'elle l'a suppliée.

C'est sa culpabilité qui a poussé Narcissa à la folie. Les crises de plus en plus fréquentes, les hallucinations, les pleurs hystériques, ont fini par contraindre Lucius à la faire enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le plus grand secret. Elle reste aujourd'hui un sujet tabou, même pour Drago, qui a trop peur de lui rendre visite.

Et ça le rend dingue Sirius, d'avoir assisté sans rien pouvoir faire à la déchéance de sa cousine. Après Andromeda, Narcissa est sûrement celle qu'il aimait le plus. C'est elle qui jouait avec lui quand il était petit. Elle qui les poussait à se réconcilier avec Regulus. Jamais elle n'a mérité de finir sa vie entre les quatre murs d'une chambre d'hôpital. Isolée de tous, même de son propre fils.

Lui-même ne la voit plus. Les Médicomages disent qu'elle a besoin de calme. De silence. Il n'ose penser à la solitude dans laquelle elle doit vivre, torturée par ses propres pensées. Il trouve cela tellement injuste que ça le réveille parfois la nuit, avec une envie de vomir.

Mais la folie est une tare chez les Black, alors Walburga a rayé Narcissa de l'arbre. Et de sa vie par la même occasion.

En revanche, lorsque son regard tombe sur le cercle noir de Bellatrix, les poings de Sirius se serrent et ses yeux flamboient de haine.

Elle est la première à avoir été reniée par sa mère. Pour avoir commis le crime impardonnable de lui avoir arraché son second fils. Les bords noircis et craquelés qui remplacent désormais son visage paraissent plus vieux que ceux de ses sœurs.

Cependant, Sirius a encore plus de raisons de l'abhorrer que Walburga. Non seulement Bellatrix a poussé Regulus du côté obscur, malgré tous ses efforts à lui pour l'en empêcher. Elle l'a persuadé de se faire apposer la Marque, de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de tuer pour Lui. Sa voix perfide et venimeuse n'a jamais cessé de murmurer à l'oreille de son cadet.

Mais ce n'est pas son seul crime, à ses yeux. En devenant l'une des plus ferventes supportrices du Lord Noir, Bellatrix a contribué au succès certain de celui-ci. Depuis des années, Voldemort mène la société sorcière d'une main de fer. Sous son règne de terreur, chaque acte de rébellion est écrasé sans la moindre pitié, chaque insoumis tué et massacré.

Et c'est donc indirectement de la faute de sa cousine si presque tous ses amis sont morts.

Remus a été dévoré par Greyback en personne, des années plus tôt. L'ironie de la situation a semblé beaucoup amuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lily a été tuée lors d'une mission, par une armée d'Inferi. Une mort horrible qu'elle ne méritait pas. Peter, ce lâche, a trahi ses amis en donnant l'adresse de leur quartier général, avant de se faire doubler par les Mangemorts pour qui il travaillait. Et Harry, le petit Harry qu'il n'a jamais rencontré, a été assassiné au berceau par Bellatrix en personne.

Des pertes qui ont été pour lui comme des coups de poignards en plein cœur. Il a essayé de se raisonner, de se dire que cette partie de sa vie était derrière lui à présent. Il a fait son choix, longtemps auparavant. Mais cela n'a pas atténué la douleur.

Seul James est encore vivant aujourd'hui. Sirius sait qu'il se bat toujours, quelque part, avec la rage du survivant. Et ça lui fait mal, tellement mal, de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. Il en a envie. Seulement, il a beaucoup trop de choses à perdre aujourd'hui. Il ne peut pas mettre en danger ses enfants uniquement par envie de vengeance.

La seule chose qui lui reste, c'est cette haine viscérale contre sa cousine. Il se déteste pour avoir le même sang qu'elle, pour porter le nom qu'elle a porté autrefois. Il ne l'a pas revue depuis deux décennies, et pourtant il se souvient de chacun de ses traits. Elle est comme un masque ricanant qui le suit partout, qui susurre des menaces et rigole de ce rire de folle.

Car elle aussi a sombré dans la folie. Une folie faite de pouvoir, de puissance, de sang et de magie noire. Entièrement dévouée à son Lord Noir, il est bien connu qu'elle dédaigne la couche de son mari. Rodolphus n'est plus pour elle qu'une tache sur sa botte. Un parasite qu'elle méprise et dont elle veut se débarrasser. Il l'a perdue le jour où Voldemort a apposé sa Marque sur son bras. Depuis, elle est devenue à Lui.

Elles sont devenues folles, ses trois cousines. Et la folie n'est pas tolérée au sein de la famille Black. Mais s'il n'y en a bien une qu'il ne regrette pas, c'est Bellatrix.

La flamme dans le regard de Sirius s'éteint lorsque ses yeux parcourent le reste de l'arbre. Ils s'attardent sur les quatre autres noms brûlés, effacés par les années. Isla. Cedrella. Phineus. Marius. Auxquels viennent s'ajouter ceux des trois sœurs. Bellatrix. Andromeda. Narcissa. Sept personnes jugées impures, pour une simple histoire d'opinion et de jugement de valeurs. S'il trouvait cela mérité pour Bellatrix, il plaignait tous les autres.

Car tout ce que l'histoire retiendra de ces gens, ce ne sera pas leurs actes de bravoure, leur amour pour leur famille, leur beauté aristocratique, leur courage ou leur force. Tout ce qui sera transmis aux générations futures, ce sera leur honte, leur humiliation, leur folie, leurs tares.

Tous ces mensonges rendent Sirius malade. Tout n'est que paraître, apparence, convenances. Une vaine tentative de garder la ligne pure. Mais les Black sont tout sauf purs. C'est peut-être pour cela que sa mère voulait avec tant de hargne éliminer chaque branche pourrie de l'arbre. Pour s'apporter un réconfort futile.

Lorsque les yeux de Sirius passent sur leurs armoiries, sa bouche se plisse avec amertume et mépris. La devise familiale, d'un or passé, semble le narguer.

« Toujours pur »

Une belle ironie, une mascarade, un rideau pour cacher la vérité au reste du monde.

Le craquement des escaliers sort Sirius de sa transe. Il s'arrache à la contemplation de cette tapisserie qui lui a déjà apporté tant d'ennui. Il reconnaît le pas léger de Felicia et sans même la voir, il se sent déjà apaisé.

Au milieu de la folie de sa famille, il est sûr de pouvoir compter au moins sur son soutien à elle.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était un peu particulier, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ça, je vous avoue. ^^ (ça m'a même donné envie d'écrire sur Sirius, Felicia et leurs enfants plus longuement mais c'est maaaal j'ai pas le temps XD). Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, je prends toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer. :)

Et je vous dis à bientôt, je l'espère, au détour d'une autre histoire. *hug*


End file.
